mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 16, Episode 4
The following is a list of Scenes We'd Like To See topics and suggestions for the fourth episode of the sixteenth series. Key MJ- Milton Jones EB- Ed Byrne RR- Romesh Ramagathan AB- Angela Barnes HD- Hugh Dennis NK- Nish Kumar Topics Unlikely Things To Hear On A History Documentary AB- Here we are at Warwick Castle, home of one of the biggest scandals in British history: Four quid for a pencil sharpener! HD- It was a wooden horse. The soldiers of Troy have been deceived. They would never bet on the Grand National again. MJ- So it turns out that Henry VIII is actually some kind of medieval Hoover. RR- Here's an easy way to memorize Henry VIII's wives. Uh, divorced, beheaded, manta, fit, MILF. HD- Henry VIII divorced her, dried her, and kept her in a tiny jar. It was a fitting end for Catherine of Tarragon. AB- And if you want to see what this place looked like 200 years ago, then you probably voted leave. HD- The story of his marriage is simple: Julius sees her, Julius marries her, Julius dumps her. EB- In 2068, the UK was allowed to re-join the EU under condition that they change its name to "Very Sorry Land." RR- And as we unearth this skeleton, what becomes clearer and what we have learned is that I should have found a deeper hole to bury my wife. MJ- Martin Luther King had a dream about being naked and riding a camel made of ice cream, but we don't hear much about that dream, do we? EB- What was life like for a typical Roman soldier around 200 BC? (pause) No fucking idea. HD- "How are your parents?" shouted Cromwell across the battlefield. And the king replied, "Very well, thank you. Isn't the weather very nice for this time of year?" It was civil war. NK- Oi oi oi, you slags! History, history, history! My name's Danny Dyer and this is Britain's Oldest Bricks! RR- They called him Edward The Confessor, but he was not as popular as his brother, Steve The What-Goes-On-Tour-Stays-On-Tour. EB- They ravaged land, taking over vast areas with the catchphrase "If anyone can, Genghis can!" RR- As they ceased over 200 years ago, it was impossible to know what Southern Rail was until yesterday when one of their trains finally arrived. Unlikely Film Trailers EB- From acclaimed director Ridley Scott, Alien 7: It's Just Fucking Ruined Now. HD- Nigel Farage buys a guest house in Spain. How will the locals react? Find out in Casawanka. RR- Katie Hopkins meets up with seven of her friends in The Hateful Eight. NK- God, I'd wish he'd become a lawyer. Nish Kumar stars in The Mummy. MJ- He was a man. She was a woman. To cut a long story short... the end. AB- Vin Diesel stars as a man angry about premature ejaculation in Fast and Furious! EB- A woman with a past. A cop with a secret. A plumber with a shoe. A dog with a cold. A hairdresser with a Rubik's Cube. Coming this summer, Random Things With Stuff. HD- Teresa May's up to her old tricks again in The May Tricks. RR- Thor, Iron Man, and the Hulk visit IKEA in Avengers Assemble. AB- Russell Crowe stars as a man who devours his wife and is then really pleased with himself in Glad He Ate Her. MJ- This is the story of the last man in Nazi Europe with a fullscap folder: Saving Private Ryman. HD- A documentary about losing the Tory majority: Gone In 60 Seconds. RR- A woman calls an election and then disappears from her own campaign in Wonder Where The Fuck She Went Woman. EB- This summer, the ultimate battle for supremacy in Kramer vs. Alien vs. Predator vs. Batman vs. Superman vs. Kramer! NK- Why didn't you become a doctor? Nish Kumar in Daddy's Home. MJ- The Boy Who Cries Wolf 3. Honestly, this one is a real film. HD- Oi, hands off the choc-- hands off the choc-- keep your hands off the chocolate! We are the Guardians of the Galaxy. Category:Scenes We'd Like To See